Nocturnos
by Liss Noir
Summary: A Hikari le da miedo cerrar los ojos y Ken está cansado de las pompas de jabón.
1. Chapter 1

**Nocturnos.**

A Hikari le da miedo cerrar los ojos y Ken está cansado de las pompas de jabón.

Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Alcohol y drogas. Puede que muchos encuentren OOC en los personajes principales pero mucho de ello se intenta justificar en la historia así que denle una oportunidad, de todas maneras ahí esta la advertencia: Lígero OOC. Además habrá mención de trastornos mentales.

Línea temporal: 2008, tanto Hikari como Ken tienen 17 años.

* * *

 _PROLOGO_

Cuando ella había llegado al mundo todos habían asumido que se trataba de una niña por demás especial, bastaba con ver la manera en la que miraba a su alrededor con esos pequeños ojitos entrecerrados y curiosos. Habían decidido llamarla Hikari.

El nombre Hikari significaba luz y por muchos años la joven pensó que era una terrible coincidencia que no sólo se tratase de su nombre, sino también de su emblema los que eran representados por esta curiosa cualidad.

Ella nunca había sabido bien lo que significa la luz en sí, sabía que era algo que habitaba dentro suyo y que para quienes la rodeaban era más sencillo ver esa luz que desplegaba que para ella misma. No era tan fácil de describir como el "valor" en su hermano o el "amor" en Sora y la "esperanza" en Takeru. ¿Qué significaba esa luz? Era una pregunta que todavía no podía responder por más que la luz la hubiera salvado en los momentos indicados.

Y es que su vida estaba llena de momentos decisivos, desde niña mantuvo una batalla constante contra la muerte y la oscuridad y lo supo desde que tuvo consciencia. Primero había nacido con una salud frágil que la había hecho enfermar de gravedad varias veces. Luego estaban sus viajes al Digimundo en los cuales se había enfrentado a peligros inimaginables siendo sólo una niña pequeña. La delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte siempre había sido peligrosa para Hikari Yagami.

Sin embargo todos esos momentos decisivos seguían en su memoria como si se trataran de alfileres clavados en sus recuerdos y pronto se había dado cuenta que ella no era capaz de ver eso "especial" que todos notaban en su persona. La gente la describía como misteriosa pero su intención jamás fue serlo. Le confundía tanto aquella luz que se supone habitaba dentro suyo que se sentía hasta encandilada sin poder ver a donde iba.

Por el contrario e irónicamente algo que hoy en día podía comprender mejor era la oscuridad. Su eterno opuesto, aquella fuerza magnética que la llamaba y sentía como intentaba absorberla poco a poco. Como si se tratase de un agujero negro la oscuridad tiraba de ella con fuerza, intentando llevarla a un laberinto de confusión y angustia, tratando de aniquilar la luz que se suponía vivía en su interior. Ahora Hikari estaba segura de que estaba perdiendo la batalla, cuando era niña sus temores habían tomado la forma de un terrible e imponente Mar Oscuro pero hoy se daba cuenta que no eran más que sus propios pensamientos los cuales estaban encerrándola en un rincón oscuro y desolado del que ya no veía la salida.

Había dejado de comer, sus padres empezaban a sospechar de un trastorno alimenticio tal como la anorexia o la bulimia y habían comenzado a insistir en que terminara la comida antes de pararse de la mesa. Había días que Hikari no podía hacerlo y estallaban en lágrimas, había otros momentos en los que se obligaba a sí misma a comer para hacer felices a sus padres, usualmente lo que sucedía era que el estómago se le revolvía tanto que terminaba por encerrarse en el baño y vomitar su contenido.

No quería adelgazar ni mucho menos, simplemente no tenía hambre y el nudo en su estómago era tan grande que no le permitía comer casi nunca.

Sus notas habían ido en caída desde un año para acá. Estaba a punto de terminar el instituto y comenzar a prepararse para la universidad y aun así su desempeño académico se había convertido en deplorable. Ni siquiera Gatomon o Takeru, sus mejores amigos, eran capaces de ayudarla a que se concentrara y honestamente hace meses que se había cansado y rendido. Ese era el efecto que la oscuridad comenzaba a tener sobre ella, la estaba volviendo una cobarde y alguien que renunciaba a las cosas sin siquiera intentarlo.

Por último no podía dormir. Habían pasado semanas desde que Hikari había tenido una noche de sueño corrido pero era simplemente porque su cuerpo se negaba a descansar, su cabeza estaba tan atorada en sus pensamientos tristes que no era capaz de serenarse y dormir, mucho menos cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos.

Normalmente Hikari veía muchas cosas día a día, veía los arboles camino a la escuela, veía a Gatomon y a Miko peleando por un pedazo de sushi, veía a sus compañeros y maestros, a sus amigos, a sus padres, a su hermano, veía su casa, sus muebles y sus paredes, veía el cielo azul y las nubes y también veía el suelo y las pisadas en él. Sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos no era capaz de ver nada, sólo ella y la temida oscuridad, la cual comenzaba a asecharla y hacerla temblar sobre su cama. Se tapaba con las mantas pero eso sólo lograba provocarle un vacío aún mayor y un temor más prolongado. Se obligaba a sí misma a dormir pero pronto comenzaba a temblar y las lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas.

Le daba tanto miedo cerrar los ojos y no ser capaz de escapar de la oscuridad que prefería no hacerlo.

Así que tomaba sus cosas, se fijaba bien que sus padres estuviesen dormidos y no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, se cambiaba de ropa silenciosamente sin despertar a Gatomon y salía por la puerta.

Los primeros días se había limitado a fumarse un cigarrillo en las escaleras de su edificio y luego tras ese otro y otro y otro, había adquirido el vicio hace no mucho y ante el desagrado total de su familia y amigos lo había adoptado como propio muy pronto. Después se había aventurado sin pensar en los riesgos que esto significaba, a caminar por las calles desiertas y oscuras de Odaiba. No tenía miedo, sus verdaderos demonios vivían dentro de ella y no fuera.

Por último había decidido que cada noche tomaría un tren diferente y haría un viaje a donde sea que le alcanzara el tiempo y el dinero. Hace dos días había terminado en el distrito Daiba, el cual no quedaba tan retirado de su hogar. El día anterior había visitado Shibuya en el sistema de trenes automatizados y hoy estaba decidida a ver a dónde la llevaba el viento.

Se subió al primer tren que había visto y pronto notó que éste la llevaría a Tokio, específicamente a la estación Tamachi en Minato. Se puso cómoda y comenzó a pensar en lo que podría encontrar en su destino mientras hacía el recordatorio mental del día siguiente coger un libro antes de salir de casa. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó hasta que el tren arrancara y antes de que se diera cuenta las puertas se cerraron justo tras una figura oscura y delgada. Hikari no se encontraba sola.

* * *

Ken se encontraba cansado, frágil y tembloroso como siempre que daba el cuatro de abril, se trataba del cumpleaños de Osamu, después de todo.

Sin importar cuantos años hubiesen pasado y cuanto se había convencido Ken de que la muerte de su hermano mayor no había sido su culpa, seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho y ese escozor en los ojos cada que recordaba a Osamu, su voz, sus sonrisas y sus pompas de jabón.

Hace poco que Ken había comenzado a cambiar, sus padres se habían dado cuenta de ellos casi de inmediato, al igual que Wormmon. Primero había dejado de ver a sus amigos, había comenzado a meterse en rencillas y peleas sin sentido en la escuela, había bajado su rendimiento escolar y curricular al haber dejado todos los clubs de los que era miembro, entre ellos el de futbol y el de computación. Incluso había comenzado a actuar irritable y grosero con su familia, compañeros y amigos, hasta aquellos que sólo se preocupan por él.

Los señores Ichijouji rápidamente habían creído que la semilla de la ocuridad una vez más estaba dominando el corazón de su hijo pero esta teoría había resultado ser falsa después de que Ken accediera a regañadientes a someterse a una revisión completa por parte de Koushiro Izumi y sus amigos investigadores. El chico genio apenas iba por los veinte años pero había conseguido ya formar parte de la élite de los investigadores digitales en poco tiempo, cosa que sólo lograba que Ken le tuviese más rencor.

Sus padres y Wormmon habían hecho de todo para ayudarlo pero Ken no se dejaba ayudar, estaba cansado de que la gente lo mirara esperando el momento en el cual iba a estallar y dar todo un espectáculo. El mes pasado había golpeado tan fuerte a un chico que le había insultado en la calle que sus padres tuvieron incluso que pedir asesoría de un abogado debido a los grandes golpes que Ken había dejado en el joven.

Tenía más de un año sin hablar con Daisuke y los demás. Había cortado lazos con ellos sin importar cuanto prometieron que su amistad iba a ser eterna, justo ahora Ken no quería la atención de nadie y mucho menos de ellos. Ninguno entendería jamás como se sentía.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Osamu y como cada cuatro de abril sus padres oraban frente a su foto y le dejaban pequeños regalos y cantaban su canción de cuna favorita. Ken se unía a ellos simplemente por respeto, no oraba ni cantaba pero miraba el retrato de Osamu como si éste fuese a desaparecer de un momento al otro.

Luego él y Wormmon se dirigían al balcón de su departamento y soplaban pompas de jabón por horas y horas mientras Ken le relataba a su digimon compañero las mejores historias que recordaba de Osamu.

Sin embargo desde el año anterior se dio cuenta que las pompas de jabón ya no se sentían bien. En un principio habían sido su manera de conmemorar a su hermano y su perdida, recordando la gentileza y la suavidad con la que Osamu era capaz de crear algo hermoso, sin embargo Ken sentía que ya no era suficiente, ahora Osamu sería un hombre de veinte años y no creía que soplar agua con jabón en el balcón fuese un homenaje justo para él.

Sin saber que más hacer tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta sin avisar a nadie. Sus padres estaban acostumbrados a no saber a qué hora llegaría ni donde se encontraba. Había veces que Ken volvía a casa sólo para encontrarse a su madre llorando desconsolada por la angustia y a su padre conteniéndose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo. Había días en los que Ken quería que juntara el valor suficiente y se atreviera a golpearlo para así poder devolverle el golpe de una vez por todas pero eso jamás pasaba.

Wormmon no lo visitaba desde la semana pasada, era obvio para él que su pequeño amigo comenzaba a cansarse y estaba bien. Él también comenzaba a cansarse de su optimismo.

Caminó por las oscuras calles, agradeció que el clima estuviera sólo fresco pues detestaba con pasión el frío que le calaba los huesos. Jugó un rato con un encendedor en un parque solitario y finalmente decidió que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo honrar a Osamu ni de cómo lograr que esa nube gris que se había instalado sobre su vida finalmente se fuera.

No le dolía ver a sus padres y conocidos sufrir, sorprendentemente sentía que era culpa de ellos por preocuparse por cosas que no podían controlar. Sin embargo sí se estaba cansando de ese profundo odio que sentía en su pecho y de la dureza que estaba comenzando a ganarse su antes gentil corazón. Sin saber por qué terminó en la estación Tamachi y abordó el primer tren que vio, sus pensamientos estaban entrelazados e indescifrables pues parecía que se alzaban entre neblina y las cenizas de lo que había habido antes en su cabeza.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de él fue consciente de una delgada figura agazapada contra la ventana del tren. Sus ojos cayeron sobre ella y la reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de Hikari Yagami.

* * *

Pues parece que mi manía es emparejar a Hikari con todos. Este será una historia de sólo dos capítulos, es poco pero tampoco quisiera alargarlo mucho.

Gracias por leer!

 _Liss_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nocturnos.**

A Hikari le da miedo cerrar los ojos y Ken está cansado de las pompas de jabón.

Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Alcohol y drogas. Puede que muchos encuentren OOC en los personajes principales pero mucho de ello se intenta justificar en la historia así que denle una oportunidad, de todas maneras ahí esta la advertencia: Lígero OOC. Además habrá mención de trastornos mentales.

Línea temporal: 2008, tanto Hikari como Ken tienen 17 años.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hikari llevaba sin ver a Ken Ichijouji por lo menos un año. Había escuchado cosas de él, claro está, Daisuke decía que Ken estaba pasando por una mala racha y que sus padres y Wormmon estaban preocupados, incluso sabía que habían sospechado de una nueva semilla oscura, sin embargo parecía que los problemas de conducta del chico estaban ligados más a su adolescencia que al Mundo Digital.

Hikari deseó que no se sentara a su lado porque lo último que quería era fingir amabilidad. Su escapada en tren había sido una manera de conectar con su soledad y su vacío interno, no para socializar y escuchar de la vida de alguien que sinceramente había dejado de importarle hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Ken parecía no pensar como ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó olvidándose de cualquier norma de cortesía.

—Insomnio. ¿Y tú?

—Es el aniversario de mi hermano —Dijo sin miramientos. —Y estoy buscando una manera de celebrarlo correctamente.

Tras observarla unos minutos en los cuales Hikari se mantuvo en silencio, Ken agregó.

—¿Vienes?

Hikari se encogió de hombros. Ken siempre había sido un chico reservado y tímido sin embargo ahora parecía que una fuerza extraña lo había poseído y había algo en él que había conseguido intrigarla. En aquellos ojos azules se encontraba todavía aquel Ken de pocas palabras pero ahora había algo más en él, una seguridad que no conocía

De pronto la golpeó el hecho de que probablemente sería él la única persona que podría llegar a entender el vínculo tan fuerte que estaba formando con la oscuridad y que nadie más parecía explicarse.

—Lo haré si contestas mis preguntas.

Ken asintió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Podría ser interesante.

* * *

Habían vuelto a Odaiba y sin decir ni una sola palabra Ken la había seguido. No había cuestionado ni a dónde ni porque y la razón era que no le interesaba. Siempre había encontrado a Hikari alguien misteriosa pero esto lejos de molestarlo le hacía sentirse extrañamente unido a ella a pesar de que no habían intercambiado palabras por años. Ella subió por la escalera de emergencia de un edificio y lo llevó hasta la azotea donde podía verse toda la maravilla de Odaiba en su esplendor. Edificios, luces, el enorme puente Rainbow, la imitación de la estatua de libertad y la gente. Pequeñas cabezas moviéndose rápidamente entre las sombras de la madrugada.

—Bienvenido al tercer piso de Odaiba —Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa fría. Aquella chica poco se parecía a la niña dulce y cariñosa que había conocido en su juventud, parecía que alguien había aspirado en ella toda la ilusión y había dejado un recipiente vacío.

—¿Qué hacías en el tren en la madrugada, Hikari? —Quiso saber Ken.

—Ya te lo dije, insomnio. –Contestó la castaña. —Además creí que eras tú el que iba a responder a mis preguntas no al revés.

Ken se estiró en el suelo y la miró con curiosidad. ¿Quién era esa chica cortante y que había de especial en ella que le parecía tan embriagadora?

—Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿La oscuridad te sigue persiguiendo Ken Ichijouji?

Aquella había sido una pregunta extraña. Primero pensó que se trataba de otra persona que asumía que la semilla oscura se gestaba en su interior y que a eso se debía sus últimos cambios de humor, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que no era así. La pregunta de Hikari era genuina y cómo tal se merecía una respuesta honesta, sólo que Ken no supo dársela de inmediato.

Sabía lo que era la oscuridad, estaba completamente familiarizado con el sentimiento de no pertenecer ni encajar en ningún lado, de ser diferente al resto, de no poder disfrutar de las cosas como los demás porque había esta sombra invisible torturándote en silencio y arruinando poco a poco tu vida.

—Sí –Finalmente dijo. —La oscuridad a veces me sigue acosando.

Hikari pareció sentirse más tranquila con esa respuesta pues sus hombros se relajaron y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Crees que todavía viva en mí el emblema de la luz?

—Nunca comprendí realmente al emblema de la luz —Tuvo que admitir Ken y entonces Hikari sonrió.

—Tampoco yo a decir verdad. —Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. —Sé que habitaba dentro de mí pero no es algo tan fácil de entender como el conocimiento o el valor, ¿No crees?

—Sí.

—Hoy ya no lo encuentro —Admitió la chica abiertamente. —Creo que la luz se ha extinguido y ha dejado penumbras, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —Aseguró

Y realmente lo entendía mejor de lo que Hikari se imaginaba. Ella sacó un cigarrillo y él tuvo que fingir para no delatar lo increíblemente asombrado que se encontraba con esta nueva Hikari que acababa de conocer. No sólo había dejado atrás todo rastro de la niñez, sino que también había olvidado esa dulzura que solía caracterizarla. La jovencita que se encontraba con él en la azotea de aquel edificio no sólo era hermosa también era una chica oscura y triste. Alguien que podía darse cuenta, se encontraba hundiéndose en un abismo.

Alguien como él.

—¿Sientes que estás siendo devorada?

—Siento que hace mucho que entré a la boca del lobo.

—¿Cómo lo llaman tus padres?

—Depresión clínica. —Dijo rodando los ojos. —Con síntomas psicóticos, por supuesto o eso no explicaría las voces que me hablan entre las sombras.

Ken la miró lleno de incógnitas pero no hizo más preguntas sino todo lo contrario, guardó silencio y se concentró en tratar de leer esos ojos pardos.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Esto debería ser una fiesta, ¿No? Por Osamu.

Y dicho esto sacó de detrás de una maceta rota una botella de ron. Ken detestaba el alcohol, le parecía algo que sólo alentaba tus sentidos y no te permitía actuar con libertad. Mucha gente se sentía libre cuando estaban borrachos pero para Ken eso era ser más esclavo que nunca. Sin embargo tras ver los ojos emocionados de Hikari se dio cuenta que para ella un par de copas sólo serían la manera de adormilar aquella terrible oscuridad tratando de comérsela.

—Salud, por Osamu —Chocó su vaso con el de ella y luego se lo tomó hasta el fondo.

* * *

Ken había resultado ser el mismo Ken Ichijoui de siempre, sin duda alguna.

La sonrisa tímida se había vuelto a asomar por sus labios cuando brindaron, seguía disculpándose rápidamente cuando te interrumpía por error y la manera en la que se movía con ella, con esa cautela y hasta cierto respeto, eran sin miramientos características que el viejo Ken poseía también.

Sólo que este chico frente a ella poco tenía del niño que recordaba a lo lejos. Era maduro y más fuerte, también más seguro y especialmente más impulsivo.

Y estaba lleno de sorpresas, como cuando había sacado de su bolsillo un cigarro de marihuana y lo había encendido con toda libertad. Ella miró curiosa y terminó por darle tres caladas que la habían hecho sentir como todos sus músculos se empezaban a relajar y la sonrisa comenzaba a tirar de su rostro, sus ojos se sentían pesados y todo era más luminoso y bello.

—A esto llamo yo una fiesta —Dijo Hikari entre risas y alcohol. —¿Sabes? No pensé mucho en ti en el último año, creí que estarías formando nuevas amistades y teniendo otros intereses. Creí que ya no tendríamos nada en común. Debí haber pensado en ti más, en qué estabas haciendo o en dónde te encontrabas. Has resultado ser una grata sorpresa, Ken Ichijouji.

De pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

—Estoy seguro que habrás escuchado cosas de mí —Musitó mirando al suelo. —No me molesta que no estén de acuerdo con lo que hago, realmente no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos pero no tenía por qué hacerlo… ¿O sí?

Hikari lo meditó largos segundos.

—Supongo que si quisieras que ellos tomaran en cuenta los tuyos.

—No creo que puedan meterse con mis sentimientos aunque lo intenten —Replicó Ken y una amarga sonrisa se escapó de su boca. —Yo ya no siento nada.

Hikari pensó que el humo del cigarro de Ken había hecho que se mareara pero las palabras de Ken hicieron que todo se quedara quieto de pronto. Ella a veces creía tampoco sentir nada.

—¿Cómo lo llaman tus padres? —Dijo a modo de broma, pero él respondió.

—Sociópata.

Hikari se tensó de pronto ante estas palabras.

—No me lo dicen pero sé que lo piensan —Agregó Ken. —Sé que han hablado con terapeutas pero no me interesa. Aunque tiene cierta lógica ¿No crees? ¿Qué clase de niño de once años esclaviza y maltrata seres vivos por poder? Por más control maligno que haya sido no es algo que me haya costado trabajo realmente.

Ella comprendía aunque la situación fuese diferente había algo que los unía y eso era que se sentían inmensamente solos.

—¿Quieres seguir mirando al pasado toda tu vida, Ken?

—No hay nada que quiera menos en este mundo.

Ella se puso de pie y estiró su delgada mano hacia él mientras Ken la miraba extrañado, se notaba claramente que no le gustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

—Entonces bailemos.

Él se negó repetidas veces e incluso alegó que no había música a lo que Hikari replicó que no la necesitaban. Ken se había burlado de lo que las drogas hacían en ella y se volvió a negar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y una vez más hasta que finalmente cedió y tomó la mano que Hikari le ofrecía.

El calor de su cuerpo le pareció reconfortante y se pegó más a él. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos del muchacho.

—Realmente quiero besarte.

—Hazlo.

Y Ken la besó.

Y fue como ninguna cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

No era su primer beso, ella y Takeru habían pasado esa etapa hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las cosas empezaran a ir tan mal y tuviera que dejarlo sólo en una amistad. Es verdad ella había besado antes pero la conexión que sintió con aquel chico melancólico había sido demasiado diferente, tanto que no lo sabía explicar.

Sus piernas temblaron y su mundo giró y giró hasta dejarla de cabeza. Por poco había olvidado lo que era sentirse viva y era justo eso. Mil emociones dentro de tu pecho, la noche fría pero su sangre ardiendo en sus venas y ser capaz de cerrar los ojos para besar a alguien más.

No quería volver a sentirse muerta nunca más.

* * *

El sol se puso en la azotea pero Ken y Hikari ya no estaban allí. Habían vuelto a casa justo antes de que amaneciera. Sólo se habían besado pero para ambos se había sentido como mucho más. Como un respiro de oxigeno cuando estás por ahogarte. Poco sabían de sus vidas actuales pero en sus emociones estaban más conectados de lo que jamás habían estado con alguien.

Mientras Hikari había vuelto a casa sonriendo y con un nuevo sentido de la esperanza que hasta ahora había fallado en encontrar, Ken se había marchado con la frente más alta que nunca y deseando enormemente una nueva oportunidad de empezar.

Poco a poco mientras la noche iba muriendo se dieron cuenta que inesperadamente algo en ellos había renacido.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

 _Liss_


End file.
